Pour le meilleur et pour le pire
by Ninette et Ely
Summary: Tu n'es plus là et ma vie sans toi n'a plus de sens. Comment vivre sans ton sourire qui illuminait ma vie?


Bonjour!

Alors je viens au renseignement ou plutôt donné des renseignements lol Et non cette fic n'est pas de moi mais de Ninette. En faite elle l'a écrit sans m'en parler et si je ne l'avais pas découvert en cherchant un texte je ne l'aurais jamais lu. Pour ma part je la trouve très bien mais bon je ne suis pas bon juge alors je vous laisse en juger par vous-même et mettre une tite review (c'est sa première fic en solitaire alors faut la motiver lol)

Ely

* * *

**Pour le meilleur et pour le pire**

Ma vie n'a été rythmée que par la mort de toutes les personnes que j'aimais. Il y a eut mes parents puis Sirius puis Dumbledore et maintenant toi. Toi qui m'a tant aimé, toi qui a illuminé ma pauvre vie, toi que personne ne connaissais mieux que moi. J'ai gardé en moi tous les moments qu'on a vécu ensemble et j'ai gravé ton visage dans ma tête et dans mon cœur.

Des personnes m'ont dit qu'il fallait que je continue de vivre, que mon cœur continue de battre, mais à quoi ça sert si tu n'es plus là? Ah quoi bon continuer de vivre si tes sourire n'illumine plus ma vie? Pourquoi resté là à regardé ces gens me sourire et se dire triste pour moi? Des gens m'ont dis _"C'est triste ce qui vous arrive"_ d'autre on simplement dit _"Allez Potter c'est pas une catastrophe"_. Mais si s'en ai une, bien sur que c'est une catastrophe. Ils disent ça avec tant de facilité mais ils ne savent pas. C'est si dur, c'est si dur de t'avoir perdu.

Je me rappel de ce jour ou tu m'a dis que tu m'aimais et que tu combattrait toujours avec moi. Maintenant je me maudis pour avoir accepté que tu combattes, je me maudis pour t'avoir mené à la mort.

Les murs sont maintenant tapissés de toi, de ton visage, de tes rires, de tes moments de colère, tout ici t'est dédié. Ma victoire n'a été qu'un coup de chance. J'appelle ça un coup de chance alors qu'en faite il s'est fait mourir tout seul en me disant que tu n'étais plus de ce monde et en me présentant ton corps. Il t'a tué mais au fond c'est moi qui t'ai tué, c'est moi qui t'ai fait rejoindre cet autre monde en capturant ton cœur. Jamais tu n'aurais du m'aimer car tu m'a voué t'a vie et cela t'a fait mourir.

J'ai toujours cette petite chose insignifiante au doigt. Pour le meilleur et pour le pire… Je voix plus de pire que de meilleur dans notre vie. Je t'ai juré fidélité et jamais je ne trahirais le serment que nous nous sommes fait. Je ne t'ai pas retiré ton alliance et à l'intérieur de ton cercueil tu as encore la preuve que tu m'aimais. Jamais je n'aurais pu t'enlever cette alliance que tu aimais tellement, jamais je n'aurais pu t'enlever la seule chose qui te liait à moi.

Je ne peux plus croire en l'amour, je ne peux plus croire au bonheur. Mon est âme est parti et maintenant il reste plus qu'à m'éteindre. Oui je sais que tu ne veux pas que je perde la vie juste pour te retrouver mais j'ai pris ma décision.

J'ai pris ma décision depuis ce jour d'avril, depuis ce jour ou l'on a fait glisser ton cercueil dans cette tombe ou ton nom était déjà inscrit en lettre d'or.

(Flash Back)

Ce jour là le soleil avait réussi à se frayer un chemin à travers ces nuages. Il avait plue les jour précédent mais le soleil était bel et bien là, comme pour te rendre un hommage avant de repartir ce cacher.

Le printemps était présent tout autour de nous, les arbres fleurissant de part et d'autre, les fleurs éclosais, les couleurs chaleureuse de cette saison fusain de partout dans le cimetière. Dans ce magnifique décor il n'y avait que nous qui faisions tâche. Tous habillé de noir et tous triste de t'avoir perdu.

Une vieille dame était un peu plus loin et arrosais des plantes sur la tombe de son défunt époux. Elle avait sourit tristement en passant près de nous, nous la tribu en noir, et je croix même avoir vu une ou deux larmes couler le long de ses joues. Elle ne te connaissait pas et nous ne la connaissions pas non plus mais elle avait versé des larmes pour toi, comme si, pour elle, personne ne devait connaître la mort aussi jeune.

Elle était repartit se recueillir sur la tombe de son époux et on me fit parler. Je suis monté sur la petite estrade, qui avait été dressé, et au loin j'ai vu cette dame, attentive au mot que j'allais prononcé. Je pris une grande respiration puis je me mis à lire.

_"Je n'avais jamais compris à quel point je t'aimais, comme si j'étais bien dans ce petit monde dans lequel nous vivions. Je n'avais jamais pensé te voir partir, j'aurais plutôt imaginé partir le premier._

_Je t'ai souvent laissé appart pour qu'il ne t'arrive rien et pour te protégé mais si j'avais su je t'aurais bien plus protégé. Le mot "si" s'emplois si souvent. Vois tu maintenant mes phrase comporte toujours un "si". Si tu n'avais pas été présente, si tu avais pu résisté, s'il ne t'avait pas présenté à moi. Tu vois ces phrases rythme ma vie."_

C'est si difficile de continuer. Je dois combattre pour que ces larmes ne coule pas mais je n'y arrive pas et elle glisse le long de mes joues. Ma voix se brise alors que je reprends la parole.

_"J'avais fait tout mon possible pour que ma demande en mariage sois la plus belle du monde pour toi, j'avais fait tellement pour t'offrir une vie digne de toi et maintenant je ne pourrais plus jamais te faire plaisir. Je ne pourrais plus jamais faire naître des sourires sur ton visage avec un simple petit cadeau, plus jamais je ne pourrais t'enlacer, plus jamais je ne pourrais sentir la chaleur de ton cœur dans ce grand lit que tu avais choisi. _

_Chaque chose que je touche on été en contact avec toi, chaque petit ustensile a été choisi par toi, chaque meuble avait créé une dispute entre nous. Ce sont des choses si banales et pourtant tout en reviens à toi. _

_Jamais je ne t'oublierais, jamais je ne te remplacerais. Tu portes mon nom et cela t'allais divinement bien pourtant inscrit comme cela sur ce morceau de pierre il parait éteint. Jamais ton nom sera éteint et si la seule chose qui le face scintillé est que le mien aille le rejoindre je le ferais car, pour moi, l'important c'est que toi tu brille de mille feu._

_Le paradis vient d'accueillir un ange et je veux que de la ou tu es tu entende mes paroles. Ce que je viens de dire n'a rien d'intéressant mais je veux que tu entendes les dernières. Je t'aime, tu m'entends Ginevra Weasley? JE T'AIME!_

_Je t'aime tellement que je vais lire à toutes les personnes présente le poème que tu m'avais écris pour la St Valentin lors de ta première année à Poudlard, et non tu n'y échappera pas."_

Des sourires se dessine dans la foule et je sors le papier que tu avais écris.

_"Ses yeux sont verts comme un crapaud frais du matin  
Ses cheveux sont noirs comme un corbeau, il est divin  
C'est mon héros et c'est mon roi  
Je voudrais tant qu'il soit à moi  
Celui qui a combattu et vaincu  
Le Seigneur des Ténèbres à mains nues._

_Tu avais raison de le vouloir car je suis bel et bien à toi et ça pour toujours"_

Je me tourne vers le Maître de cérémonie qui me fait signe de regagner ma place.

Je descend de l'estrade et fuis cette tribu habillée de noir. Je suis désolé ma Ginny mais je ne peux plus resté, c'est trop dur. On pourra pensé ce qu'on veux de moi je m'en fou, je t'aime et c'est l'important.

Je fuis vers la sortie et la vielle dame m'a arrêter me félicitant de mon discourt et me disant qu'il ne faut pas craquer. Je lui ai sourit puis je suis partis, mes larmes coulant encore.

(Fin du Flash Back)

Je n'ai jamais aimé ce jour car j'avais assisté, impuissant, à ton enterrement. J'y avais assisté et cela me faisait prendre encore plus conscience que tu étais parti. Je ne voulais pas que tu partes pourtant tu es parti et je vais te rejoindre.

Avant de partir j'ai voulu faire l'infaisable. Ron et Hermione ne sont pas au courant et je leur es écris une lettre pour leur expliqué. Cette lettre ne partira qu'une minute avant que je n'aille te rejoindre et je sais qu'ils viendront essayer de me raisonner mais il sera trop tard.

J'ai dis que j'avais voulu faire l'infaisable et je n'ai pas mentis. Avant que ma vie ne prenne fin j'ai été voir Drago.

Nous n'avons jamais été de vrai amis même si nous étions dans le même camp nous n'avons jamais essayer de ce connaître. La fut notre erreur. J'ai longuement parlé avec lui et au final j'ai découvert que nous aurions été de merveilleux amis.

Effectivement nous avons beaucoup parler et je lui ai dis que je voulais te rejoindre. Je lui en parlais car il ne pouvait porté de jugement sur moi car nous n'avions jamais parlé ensemble. Drago est quelqu'un de censé et bizarrement je me dis que même si nous avions été amis depuis dix ans il aurait réagis de la même façon.

Tu le connais, il garde son sang froid dans toutes les situations possibles et imaginables.

Je lui ai annoncé que je voulais te rejoindre et il a gardé le silence pendant un moment, me détaillant. Je trouvais ce silence pesant puis il s'est mis à parler. Ces paroles étaient belles et j'espère que tu as pu les entendre.

(Flash Back)

_"Que veux tu que je te dise Potter? Non ne va pas la rejoindre? Si c'est ce que tu attends de moi prépare toi à être déçu. Je ne te ferais pas la moral pour te faire abandonné ton projet et je ne m'énerverais pas non plus. _

_Tu as choisi de la rejoindre et bien vas y. Vas et part la rejoindre car si tu dois rester sur cette terre et mourir à petit feu ou encore ne plus avoir goût en rien cela n'en vaux pas la peine._

_Je suis d'accord que normalement si j'étais quelqu'un de bien je devrais t'en dissuader mais manque de chance je suis tout sauf quelqu'un de bien. Quand on dissuade quelqu'un c'est plus pour sois même que pour la personne qu'on a en face de nous. Dissuader les gens de mourir pour rejoindre leur bien aimé c'est de l'égoïsme car c'est pour voir un ami continuer de vivre._

_On veut le voir vivre en éliminant le fait qu'il se laisse mourir. Il faut arrêter. Que vaux t'il mieux? Voire un ami mourir ou le laisser mourir pour qu'il soit heureux? J'opte pour la seconde solution. _

_J'ai été ton pire ennemis mais en même temps ton meilleur ami, comme toi tu as été mon meilleur ami. Personne ne peut nous connaître mieux que nous. Je croix tous savoir de toi et je pense que tu sais tout de moi alors aujourd'hui c'est en meilleur ami que je te dis d'aller la rejoindre._

_Je n'aime pas le mot "dire" alors je vais changer ma phrase. Harry je t'ordonne d'aller la rejoindre."_

(Fin du Flash Back)

Même dans ces moments là Drago restait autoritaire. C'est amusant de le voir ainsi, il est devenu quelqu'un, quelqu'un de bien, en abandonnant tous les rêve de son père et en ce faisant ses propres avis.

Ma Ginny j'arrive, je viens te rejoindre. L'Architecte suprême va m'accueillir dans sa demeure et je vais enfin te retrouver et t'enlacer de nouveau. L'ange que tu es va pouvoir me montré la beauté de ce monde que tu as découvert durant ces deux semaines.

Deux semaines que j'attends ce jours, deux semaines que je langui de te retrouver, deux semaine que tout est fini.

J'accroche la lettre pour Ron et Hermione à la patte de Hedwige et je l'envoie donner la lettre à mes deux meilleurs amis. Je ne croyais pas que leur écrire une lettre et leur envoyer allais être si dur.

Hedwige est partis et je prends la dague que je ne sais plus qui nous avais offert pour notre mariage. _"Pour toujours sur cette terre ou au paradis" _est gravé sur la lame et c'est vrai.

Je la prend en main et pointe la lame sur mon cœur. Merci Drago de ne pas m'avoir fait renoncer à mon projet, je peux désormais la rejoindre en me disant que nous sommes des amis. Attend moi ma Ginny, j'arrive.

Je prends une grande inspiration et j'enfonce la lame dans ma poitrine. La douleur est violente et je tombe à terre. J'ai fait tomber le vase de rose qui était sur ta tombe dans ma chute mais ne m'en veux pas.

J'ai mal!

La pierre qui est sous moi est froide mais si lisse, le marbre est une si belle pierre. Je sens mon sang s'écouler rapidement et je vois la pierre rougir.

J'ai mal!

La vieille dame qui était la le jour de ton enterrement est toujours là mais elle ne m'a pas vu, ni entendu car j'ai retenu mon cri de douleur pour pas qu'elle me vois ainsi.

Ma vue se trouble petit à petite et je sans la douleur quitté mon cœur et mon corps. J'entends au loin les pas résonner de cette dame et je repense une dernière fois à ton visage.

Ton visage si beau et si cristallin. Tes lèvres si fine et si douce. Tes cheveux roux, tes magnifique prunelle, tes yeux si ten…

**FIN

* * *

**

Voilà un petit one-shot que j'ai écris sans vraiment savoir si le résultat allais être bon (pour moi c'est très moyen et sa frise le 0 pointé). Ely a insisté pour que je le mette en ligne alors que j'hésitais mais au fond qui ne tente rien n'a rien n'est ce pas?

Je vous demande simplement de laisser une petite review pour me dire si cela vous à plus, ce que j'espère vivement.

Bisous

Ninette


End file.
